Historia de un sueño
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: Es un song fick que sigue la linea del anterior siempre quise decir eso . es de yui y suboshi... y... pues no se nada mas que decir..


Esta es mi segunda historia de Fushigy y no pude evitar ponerla, es algo "superior a mi"... espero que les guste y me disculpo por la falta de ortografia (hasta escribi "ortografia" sin ortografia)....

Es un song fick con la cancion "historia de un sueño", de la oreja de Vango.

Historia de un sueño  
  
Ya paso poco más de un año desde que Miaka tomo su resolución de casarse con Taka (NA: En el tomo 18 de la historia, Miaka toma esta decisión) y pasa ya de un mes desde que se caso con él. La ceremonia fue grandiosa. Fue chica, pocas personas y poco lujo, pero unas de las más emotivas que yo he visto. Estaba la familia de mi amiga, la de Taka, algunos amigos del colego y universidad. Yo fui la madrina. Mi madre mando a hacer un vestido solo para esa ocasión, era hermoso. Mi madre tenia la ilusión de que también Miaka lo luciera el día de mi boda (donde ella seria mi madrina). "Seria tan mono" dijo apenas imagino la idea, Miaka también acepto, seria realmente mona la idea si es que se hiciera realidad... pero yo, por ahora, no pienso casarme, el único amor verdadero que he sentido, fue dedicado a una persona que murió hace mucho. Uf... tanto tiempo entre hoy y ayer. Uff... tanto tiempo que queda sin el... aunque uno nunca sabe, tal vez, solo tal ves, algún día pise mal un escalón y al caer me rompa el cráneo, o un conductor ebrio me choque cuando estoy cruzando la calle. También podría caer gravemente enferma. O resbalarme en la tina, atragantarme con un pedazo de comida, etc... pero yo no tengo tanta suerte. Yo no me he caído de una escalera, los conductores están mas responsables, mastico bien la comida, etc... Es como si el mundo conspire en pro de mi vida. -¿Te cuento un secreto?-creo que algún día le diré a Miaka-quiero morir, pero el mundo me lo impide. Es más, cuando Seiriu me quiso absorber, me dijo que si el hacia eso (tragarme) podría estar con el (mi amado) todo el tiempo que quisiera... y yo fui feliz. En medio de una niebla, lo vi, estaba apunto de tocarle, ¿Puedes creer mi dicha?... ¿puedes creer lo desdichada que fui al despertar en este mundo por tu culpa?. Ya no importa nada de eso. Solo me resta seguir viviendo, porque si me suicido no tendría cara para verlo nuevamente.Se puso el vestido que uso en el matrimonio de su amiga me da pena que nadie lo vuelva a usar. ¡Es muy lindo!, la calidad y forma... Mira Suboshi, lo estoy usando para ti. Quiero que me veas con esto puesto, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Te gusta?... ¿te gusto?... Por que, bueno, creo que en donde estés no estarás solo, siempre me he preguntado si hay mas personas en el cielo, nirvana, limbo, infierno, etc... los nombres no importan. la chica se acostó en su cama Dime... donde estas... Se durmi

La sacerdotisa se vio en una pieza de paredes azules, había una ventana, una puerta de madera oscura en la pared de al lado izquierdo de la ventana, en la pared paralela de la pared de la ventan había una cama con sabanas blancas y en la pared paralela a la puerta no había nada. La pieza estaba llena de luz. Nuestra protagonista estaba acostada en la cama con el vestido que uso en el matrimonio de su amiga y había un chico de espaldas, mirando por la ventana

¿Suboshi?... es Suboshi, es el...-Suboshi, estas aquí...-

-**Perdona que entre sin llamar, no es esta la hora y menos el lugar**... **Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal**-me sonrió de la misma manera que mil veces antes lo había echo. Se me había olvidado como era esa sonrisa, solo me quedaba la sensación. Pero recordé mal, esta sonrisa es mucho mejor. (NA: ahora narro yo) Se levanto y fue a abrazarle, este la recibió y la beso en los labios, ella, lejos de rechazarlo, lo acepto y dio un segundo, pero el no había venido solo para besarla...

-Suboshi yo hace mucho tiempo tenia que decirte que... -el chico le tapo los labios con un dedo

- **Mañana ni te acordarás, " tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás. Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz**.-se rió-no me digas nada Yui-chan, cuando despiertes de todas formas lo olvidaras-la abrazo muy fuerte- **Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz. Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más**...

- No digas eso Suboshi, yo si me acordare, como podré olvidarme de ti... de que te dije que también te amo... -unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-no he tenido momentos de verdadera alegría desde que te fuiste... no puedo ser feliz... -El chico pareció sorprenderse, se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos

- Por favor... **promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapa al reír**.-le seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, la cual la chica retuvo con sus manos en su mejilla- **y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte. Así, como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía, mejor será así..**.

- Yo...-Yui no quería decir nada

-** Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como años atrás**, cuando estabas enferma o cansada.-la condujo a la cama y preparo las sabanas, La chica, por inercia, se acostó y se dejo arropar((**¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?** ... así sigue la canción, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia... así que la omití)) su semblante se puso mas serio- **Tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**.-le paso una mano por su cara-**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir**.

- Perdón... no te debí dejar solo, no debí mandarte a mandar a Tamahome... ni siquiera era tu asunto-mire hacia otro lado, Suboshi se sentó en un lado de la cama y le abrazo besándole con suavidad el cuello y susurrándole al oído

-Todo el que te haga daño, me lo hace a mi también, además no puedo soportar que alguien te haga llorar... aunque yo también lo haya echo muchas veces después de morir-la beso una ves mas, pero esta ves en la oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos-pero igual ((**Y**)) **cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz. Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

- Suboshi... porque no viniste antes-Yui estaba apunto de volverse a poner a llorar

-No me dejaban... me decían cada tontería para retenerme, pero te amo demasiado para no poder verte de nuevo-la beso nuevamente-por eso **Promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapa al reír. Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte. Así, como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje.  
**  
- No quiero ir a ningún lugar sin ti, como quieres que viva, que respire sin ti a mi lado-lo beso mas fuerte que antes

- Yui...-miro hacia la ventana y apareció una profunda tristeza en su rostro- **Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme. En unos segundos vas a despertar...** Yui... te ves preciosa con ese vestido... pero igual te ves preciosa con cualquier cosa que uses...

-No Suboshi...-Yui empezó a llorar

- ...**Y así, solo así quiero recordarte, como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía, mejor será as**... -se aparto de la cama

-No, no te dejare ir por que no es mejor así, nunca voy a despertar, me quedare contigo. No quiero despertar, dime que futuro tengo sin ti...-salió de la cama y lo abrazo-Déjame ir contigo y estar siempre a tu lado...

-¿Estas segura Yui?

- Te amo Suboshi-lo abrazo y cerro fuertemente los ojos

-Te amo... Yui...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yui, cariño, ¿Por que no te cambias el vestido, lo estas arrugando?-la madre de Yui se sorprende que no responda-Yui-la sacude un poco-Yui despierta-la sacude con fuerzas-Yui, por lo que mas quieras despierta-se da cuenta de que no late su corazón-O por dios, no dios mío, no...Yui despierta-gritando-Cariño llama a una ambulancia, Yui no respira, rápido, llama-vuelve a su hija-Yui despierta, despierta...-empieza a llorar y se apoya en el hombro de su hija, en ningún momento vio la cara angelical de su hija o la sonrisa de felicidad que se formaba en su rostro ya sin vida.

--------------fin------------------

Es de nuevo un fick triste!!, y de nuevo un song fick, pero está vez con la cancion "historia de un sueño" de la oreja de Vango que le pega mucho, cuando la escuche altirop se me vino a la mente este dialogo. espero que les aya gustado..

-Naoko Misumi


End file.
